Something Wonderful
by SimpleUnique
Summary: Love isn't something you just find anywhere with any person. No, there's a difference between saying you love someone and being IN LOVE with someone. My name Taylor, Princess Taylor that is. But I'm not just any kind of princess, I'm different from others. Want to know how? I'm a mermaid. Yep! No feet here, just fins. This is my story on how I fell in love with a HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's bad to write two stories at once but I just really wanted to post this one as well. This is my version of the Little Mermaid, kind of. After awhile it turns into kind of my own story. Thanks for all the reviews on Love In All The Wrong Places, next chapter coming within 2 days. Hope you guys enjoy this story :)**

Something Wonderful

Love isn't something you just find anywhere with any person. No, there's a difference between saying you love someone and being IN LOVE with someone. I've never experienced that before. Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners. My name Taylor, Princess Taylor that is. But I'm not just any kind of princess, I'm different from others. Want to know how? I'm a mermaid. Yep! No feet here, just fins! My father is the King of Atlantic. Which makes me princess. I'm just a ordinary girl who wants to find love. But one thing I'm very fascinated with is... HUMANS. I just love everything about them. My father hates them and he never wants me to go to the surface. Not even to see them. But keep this between me and you, one day, I'm going to go WALK on the beach. I just know it. I'm going to take you all inside my world. Here's my story on how I fell in love with a human.

Chapter 1

Taylor was such a particular girl. She never liked to obey rules. She was just free spirited. She was adventurous. She just wanted to explore new things about the world she lives in.

In the kingdom of Atlantic, there lived the wonderful mer-people. They were celebrating the 7th year of the late Queen Lena. King Tyson was sitting on his throne watching the people laughing and dancing in the garden that was a memorial for his wife. The Kings very close friend/assistant Steven approaches him in his throne.  
"I look forward to this event every year, sire. The Queen would have loved to see everyone enjoying themselves, laughing and talking."  
"Yes Steven, she would have. She always loved seeing everyone in the kingdom getting along," The King looks down at the townspeople then over at his 12 daughters. "She would especially love to see her beautiful daughters grow up into the young ladies they've become."  
"Ah, yes. The lovely princesses," Steven watches them as well. "Where's Taylor?"  
The King looks down at his daughters again and yells "TAYLORRR!"

Taylor was swimming and enjoying the ocean as always with her best friend Maxine, they were practically sisters. Maxine was was also a mermaid like Taylor, just know a royal. "Slow down Taylor, where are we going?"  
Taylor slows down. "Sorry Maxie, and we're going to the cove duh" they both swim up to a big rock. "Give me a hand Maxie." Maxine helps Taylor move the big rock, then they swim inside a big cave and move the rock back into its place. Maxine follows Taylor through the cave. They swim for awhile then they approach an opening to the surface. They both swim to the top. They were inside a cave with one side of it that was open. The cave had a great view of a huge mansion and a light house with the town a few miles from it, and a beach packed with people. Taylor always came up here to view the people and daydream about being them. It was her and Maxine's secret spot away from the kingdom. "Oh how I would do anything to be one of them. To have feet and walk on the warm sand." Taylor swims to a rock and sits on to of it.  
Maxine sits next to Taylor. "I would love to be one of them too. Just to know what it feels like to be a human."  
Taylor looks at Maxine, "You know we could be one of them, right?"  
"No Taylor, we can't do that!"  
Taylor was about to reply when someone on the beach caught her eye. She saw the most beautiful guy she's ever seen before. He had sandy blonde hair, his body was even better. He was with a group of people and they were carrying surf boards coming out to the ocean. Maxine looks at Taylor and waves her hand in front of her face. "What are you looking at?" She follows he graze to the blonde beauty on the beach. "Oh no you don't Taylor! He's a human."  
Taylor finally looks at Maxine. "What?! I'm just looking, I need to get closer though."  
"Taylor, don-" she had jumped in the water before Maxine could get her words out.

Troy Bolton was not just popular with everyone, he was a prince. But he didn't act like one. He was the most laid back, friendliest guy you could ever meet. He loved the ocean more then anything, he would spend all day at the beach when he could. All the girls were crazy about him. From his sandy blonde hair to his piercing crystal blue eyes. But he had a girlfriend, Gabrielle Montez. She was a princess of Barcelona in Spain. Troy had to marry a princess to become King and Gabrielle was the girl his parents choice for him. They were to be married at the end of summer. Troy didn't love her though. He really didn't even like her that much, he only dealt with her to please his parents.  
Troys cell phone rings, "Talk to me."  
"Yo man, let's go catch some waves today." It was Troy's best friend Chad. Chad in Troy have been best friends since when they both were in diapers.  
"You know it man! Call up the gang and we'll meet on the beach in 10,"  
"Okay man, see you a few." Chad hangs up.  
Troy puts his phone down and goes to the bathroom to wash up. Gabrielle comes into the bathroom and wraps her hands around her fiancée. "Where you going baby?"  
Troy turns around to face her, "We are going to go spend the day at the beach with the gang."  
Gabriella groans and pulls away from him. "Baby, a prince does not spend most of his day at the beach, especially when there's a wedding we need to start getting ready for."  
Troy looks at Gabriella, "Gabbie, I have time to do all of that later, right now, I'm going to go hang out with my friends with or without." And with that Troy grabs his swimming trunks and leaves.  
Troy gets down to the beach house and sees everyone waiting outside for him. "Hey! What's up guys?!"  
"Hey!" Everyone yells. The gang all have been together since middle school. Kyle and Kylie were the blonde twins, Kelsi, Jason, and Alex. And of course Chad.  
"Hey what are we waiting for? Let's catch some waves!" An excited Kelsi said. Everyone laughs and goes and grabs their boards from the beach house and head down to the beach to their usual spot. Troy was the first to get to the water and get to his board. Everyone was sitting out in the water wait for a good wave to come.  
"Hey, I got this one" Kylie said as a wave came in. She went and did her tricks and surfed the wave. Everyone cheered her on as she rode it. Everyone took turns back and forth as the waves went on. They all went back on the beach for awhile. As the day went on, they were all just having fun and enjoying the beach.  
"Hey guys, I'm about to go back in the water and go further out to catch some bigger waves." Troy grabbed his board and headed back to the water. He swam further and further out until the biggest wave came in. Everyone watched from the beach as Troy went for the big wave.  
"Troy be careful!" Alex yelled from the beach.  
Troy stood up on his board as the wave came, he started surfing then out of no where, the wave crashes down on him.  
"TROY!" Everyone yelled. Kyle got on the jet ski and headed out to try and find him.  
Troy was fight the waves trying to get to the surface but they were to strong. Then he hit his head on his board and everything went black.

**Please review :) next chapter up within two days as well as Love in All the Wrong Places**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing and viewing my story! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

Troy was fighting the waves trying to get to the surface but they were to strong. Then he hit his head on his board and everything went black.

Troy woke up the next morning laying on the beach, he was alive and he was happy about that. He only remembered pieces of things that happened.  
"Troy!" Chad and the gang ran up to him. "We've been looking for you all night! Are you okay?"  
Troy sits up and looks out at the them, "yeah man, I'm okay."  
"How'd you get on the beach?" Alex asked.  
Troy looks out at the ocean then rubs his head, "Ther.. There was a girl, she was singing and.. It's hard to remember."  
"We'll we're glad your okay, now let's get you back inside." Kyle said while helping him up. They all go back inside.

Far out on a rock, Taylor was sitting there watching the whole scene.

_?What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world_

_I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Some day I'll be  
Part of your world?_

Maxine swims up next toTaylor. "Taylor I can't believe you did that!"  
Taylor looks at Maxine then back at the beach "I had to Maxie, I couldn't let him drown, I just couldn't"  
"You better hope you father does-" Maxine was cut off by Taylor.  
"My father?! Oh no! The party! He's gonna kill me!" Maxine gasps.  
"We completely forgot! Let's go!" Maxine goes back underwater. Taylor takes one look back at the beach as some people started to help the guy up, then jumps back and the water and follows Maxine back home. Little did she know, there was someone watching her.

King Tyson was swimming in circles while Steven was watching him. "Sire, I'm sure her and Maxine were just swimming in the ocean and lost track of time. They'll show up soon." And at his words Maxine and Taylor came swimming in the throne room.  
"Daddy! I'm so sorry, I completely forg-" her father cut her off by raising his hand. He went and sat down on his throne.  
"Maxine, you can go." Maxine looks at the King and nods. She gives Taylor a good squeeze on her hand and headed out of the throne room.  
The King takes a deep sigh, "I'm very disappointed in you young lady. You know how important this day was for us!"  
"Daddy I'm sorry we were jus-.." She was cut off again.  
"Where were you Taylor that was so much more important that you lost track of time?" Taylor looked at her father and was debating in her head whether to tel the truth or lie to him. She's never lied to her father before. "Don't start lying to me now Taylor because you know I'll find out anyway."  
Taylor looks down and beings to speak, "We..We were at the cove..And-"  
"The cove? You were on the surface again weren't you!? How many times have I told you to never go up there?!"  
"Daddy! There was a incident."  
"What kind of incident?! Was there humans involved?!" Taylor got quite and put her head down, this made her father even more angry. "Answer me young lady!"  
Taylor looked up at her father with tears and her eyes, "He was going to drown and I couldn't let that happen!"  
"i don't care if he drowned! Let him! You are never to go near them every again!"  
"But Daddy.."  
"No buts! You disobeyed me! Go to your room and never come out"  
Taylor looked at her father with so much anger in he eyes "I hate you." And with that she swam away. The King sat back in his seat and put his head in his hands and sighed.

Later that night, Taylor was laying on her bed crying when Maxine came in her room to check on her. "Taylor? Are you okay?" Maxine swam over to her bed and sat beside her. Taylor sat up and looked at her friend. "I wanna be human Maxie."  
Maxine looked at her friend. "I know Tay, and I do to. But if we did that, everyone would miss us and be worried about us."  
Taylor gets up and starts putting things into her bag, "I'll leave them a letter telling them we're okay." Taylor stops and looks at her friend. "Come on Maxie, let's go live our dream."  
Maxine looks at her for a minute, thinking long and hard. "Okay." Taylor smiles and they leave her room.

The only person who would be able to make such a big transformation like that, it s the sea witch herself and that's exactly where Maxine and Taylor were headed. One important thing to know about the sea witch is, she'll make a deal with you but you have to fulfill your quest in order for the deal to be sealed. Soon they approached this black cave with purple-pinkish lighting coming from inside it. Maxine and Taylor both swam inside the cave. All along the wall were jars of small souls of mermaids inside them. This made Taylor and Maxine get nervous.  
"Hello?" Taylor called out. Out of the darkness came a half human, half octopus woman and behind her came two eels.  
"Why hello there darlings, what can Meredith do for you two young ladies?"  
Maxine stayed behind at the door. "I want to become human"  
"Hmm, human you say?" Taylor nodded. "Well, you do know we'll have to make a deal, right? What are you willing to give me in return?"  
"Yes I do. And Im willing to give you anything you want. I really want this."  
The sea witch looked at her for a moment. "Hmm, anything you say?" Taylor nodded her head. The sea witch turned and started getting ingredients and putting them into her pot in the middle of the room. "So why do you want to become a human?"  
Taylor hesitated at first before speaking up, "I just want to be able to explore the new world up there...and there's this guy I saw."  
"Oh, a lover boy huh?"  
Taylor turned to Maxine and reached out for her hand. Maxine hesitated at first then she reached out and grabbedTaylor's hand. "My bestfriend Maxine is coming with me."  
She turned and looked at the 2 girls, "Very well then."

_?I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light and made a switch  
True? Yes_

_And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely and depressed_

_Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do_

_Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls_

The sea witch turned to the two girls. "Now in order to make this deal,you have to give me something in return of me making you two human."  
Maxine spoke up for once, "we don't have any mon-.."  
"I'm not asking for money. Just like everyone else you'll get a task you have to fulfill by a certain time and if you don't then.. Your souls will be mine." Meredith gave in evil smile.  
"Our souls?" Taylor looked over at Maxine. "Do you wanna do this?"  
"Your my best friend Taylor, really my sister. If this is really what you want then I'll come with you." Taylor smiled at Maxine and gave her a big hug.  
She turned to the see witch. "Will do it."  
Meredith smiled at her. "By the end of the summer, you will have to get lover boy to fall in love with you and if he doesn't then your souls will be all mine." She pulled out a gold shine contract and a gold feather pin. "Do we have a deal?" She handed the pin to the girls. They looked at each other then they both signed.

_?The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred  
For ladies not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man_

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman  
And I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your souls!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad  
But true  
If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet  
You've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll!  
Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul?_

Meredith surround the girls with pinkish smoke. They lifted up in the air with bright lights beaming coming from them. It started thundering and when everything came down, the smoke went away and both girls had legs. The room dulled with Meredith's evil laughter. The girls couldn't breath under water now that they were human, the two eels took two cloths and wrapped around both girls and helped them swim to the surface.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! Feel free to PM me as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3. There's a lot of singing in this one, so I will be posting Chapter 4 as well because theres more of the story in the next chapter. **

Chapter 3

Maxine and Taylor both come up for air at the same time, both taking a big inhale. They tried to swim to shore but they both kept getting knocked over by the huge waves. Maxine got separated from Taylor. She saw someone with bushy hair come and grab her out of the water. "Are you okay?!" He asked.  
Maxine shook her head yes and they started to head to shore. "I got separated from my friend Taylor. We have to go back and get her!"  
"My friend is going to get her now!" Maxine nodded her head and looked back at the water.  
Taylor was trying her hardest to fight the waves and not drown. She was underwater trying to swim to the top when a wave came and knocked her over and made her hit her head. The last thing she saw was a figure coming and grabbing her before she went unconscious.

Back at Atlantic, King Tyson was in the throne room talking to Steven. "You think I was to hard on her?"  
"Not at all sire, these young girls need someone to be strict on them so they'll stay in line."  
The King was about to respond when his oldest daughter, Ariel came in. "Father! Taylor has ran away! She wasn't in her room when I wen to check on everyone!"  
"What?!" The King yelled. "Steven! Get the guards and set out a search party! No one will rest until every part of this ocean is searched and my daughter is brought home safely!"  
"Yes sire." Steven left the room to get started on his tasks. The King sat down in his throne and put his hands in his hands and began to sob. Ariel came and hugged him.

"So how'd y'all end up out there?" Chad asked Maxine. They were sitting by the fire while everyone else were in the den.  
Maxine tried to think of a lie. "It's a long story, just know we're not really from this place."  
Chad nodded. "So where are you from?"  
"Well from some place that's not far at all." Chad chuckled at her answer. "Is my friend going to be okay?"  
"Yeah she is. She's in good hands."  
Maxine nodded. "I never got your name."  
He extended his hand, "I'm Chad, Chad Danforth."  
She shook his hand. "Maxine Evans, but you can call me Maxie." Chad smiled at her and she blushed. "Can we go see Taylor?"  
"Yeah sure, I'll take you to her." He grabbed her hand and led her through the house. Maxine looked at there hands. They walked into a big room. Taylor was laying on the bed and there was a boy sitting at her side studying her. Maxine let go ofChad's hand and walked over to Taylor's side and started rubbing her hair back. Maxine looked over at the boy and he looked at her and stood up. "I'm sorry."  
"No need to be sorry. Thank you for saving her."  
"Yeah, no problem." Troy looked between Taylor and Maxine. "She should be walking up soon. She's been stocked the closet with clothes. Your room is right across the hall. The maids will help you with anything you need"  
"Thank you, for all of this."  
"Your welcome." At that Troy walked over to the door where Chad was standing.  
"Also, tonight is the night everyone comes over and we just hangout so you're guys welcome to join." Chad smiled at her. She smiled back a nodded her head. Troy kept staring at the door. "You alright man?"  
Troy broke his gaze from the door. "There's something about that girl. I've sen her before."  
"You sure man? There not even from here."  
Troy got a little offensive. "I know what I saw man."  
"Calm down man."  
"Sorry man, come let's go."

Maxine was looking through the clothes when she heard Aria moan and start moving around. "Tay?"  
Taylor sat up in the bed and looked over at Maxine and smiled. "We're here Maxie."  
Maxine squealed and jumped on the bed with Aria. "I know! I met this guy, his names Chad and he's hot! There having some type of thing, we gotta get dressed so we can go!" Taylor jumped out of the bed and went to the closest it with Maxine to pick something out to wear.

Troy was looking up at the stairs."Do you think there going to come?" Chad said from behind him.  
"I hope so." Troy turned to him. "Come one, let's make sure we have everything together." Just as everyone was about to walk outside to the beach. They heard footsteps coming from the stairs. It was Maxine waking down the stairs, she had on a long flowy shit with shorts and black cowboys boots and her hair was in a messy braid to the side. Chad couldn't take his eyes off her. "Where's your friend?" He asked.  
"She should be coming." Maxine turned around to the stairs and yelled out Taylor's name. A few seconds later, she appeared at the top of the stairs. Taylor had on waist high shorts, a tank, and a big plaid shirt over it. Her long jet black her was down with half of it up. Troy couldn't help but stare at her. Taylor got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped next to Maxine. She looked up at everyone else and the first person she saw was Troy. It's him, was her first thoughts when she laid eyes on Troy. He looked even better looking to her then he did from a distant. Especially his crystal blue eyes. They couldn't stop staring at each other. They both had smiles on there faces just looking into each other's eyes. They didn't even notice when everyone left. What broke there gaze was Gabriella running in the house and jumping on Troy.  
"Hey baby!" She said excitedly, jumping into Troys arms.  
"He-..hey." Troy focused his attention on Gabriella. But he did notice when Taylor's smile turned into a frown.  
Gabriella turned around and saw Taylor. "Baby, who's this?"  
"I'm Taylor." She extended her hand and Gabriella shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Gabriella, Troy's fiancée."  
Taylor looked between Gabriella and Troy and forced a smile on her face. "Well I should be getting back with my sister and everyone else. It was nice meeting you Gabriella," she looked over at Troy and gave him a small smile. "Troy." And she walked out of the house towards the beach with everyone else.  
"Come on baby." Gabriella drags Troy outside to join everyone else.

Everyone was sitting outside around the fire. There were a bunch of people on the beach having bonfires and even a mini stage were people were gathering together for open mic. Troy watched as Taylor and Kyle sat together and Taylor was giggling at something Kyle said to her. Troy didn't know why but he felt kind of jealous of seeing her give her attention to another guy. His thoughts were interrupted by Alex.  
"Who wants s'mores ?" Alex pulled put to big bags of jumbo marshmallows a box of graham crackers and to King size Hershey bars.  
"You want a s'more?"Kyle asked Aria.  
She smiled shyly. "Yeah sure. I never had one before so you'll have to show me how to make one."  
"Of course l'll help." He smiled and winked at her before going to get the stuff to make the s'mores with. She looked up and saw Troy staring at her. She blushed and tucked her head and looked away. This made Troy smile and she smiled back. But the moment was broken by Gabriella going over Troy and Kyle coming up to Taylor.  
Everyone was sitting around enjoying each other's company. Kelsi looked over and saw a stage where people were doing karaoke. "Hey guys, let's go do karaoke!" Everyone got up and went over to the stage. Gabriella was the first to grab Troy and they both went on stage to do a duet together.

**{Hmmm yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Can you imagine what would happen if we could have any dream?  
I'd wish this moment was ours to own it and that it would never leave.  
Then I would thank that star that made our wish come true (Come true) (Oh yeah)  
'Cause he knows that where you are is where I should be too.**

**Right here, right now  
Lookin' at you and my heart loves the view.  
'Cause you mean everything  
Right here, I promise you somehow  
Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)  
Both: Right now there's you and me.**

_If this was forever, what could be better?  
I already proved it was.  
But if 2123 hours of bending the universe.  
It's going to make everything in our whole world change. (It'll start to change)  
And you know that where we are will never be the same._

**Right here, right now (Right now)  
Lookin' at you and my heart loves the view  
'Cause you mean everything. (Everything)  
Right here, I promise you somehow (Somehow we're gonna)  
Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me.**

_Oh you know it's comin'  
And it's comin' fast_

**As long as there's you and me (Oh yeah)  
So lets make every second last, make it last**

**Right here, right now  
Yeah lookin' at you and my heart loves the view  
You mean everything.  
Right here, I promise you somehow  
Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me.  
You and me  
You and me  
Oh you and me  
But right now there's you and me.}**

Everyone cheered for them then they went and sat down with everyone else.  
"That was great you guys! That will forever be y'all's song." Kylie stated as they came and sat down with them.  
"Of course it was great." Gabriella said with a smirk on her face. Kylie and Kelsi just rolled their eyes at her.  
Troy spoke up. "Any of you new ladies would like to go and show us what you got?"  
Maxine looked over at Taylor. "Tay go sing! You know you have the best voice." Gabriella scuffed at her comment.  
"Me? Oh no. I can't do that."  
"It's okay. Just leave it to the good people." Gabriella spoke up. Troy nudged her.  
Maxine rolled her eyes at her then whispered something in Taylor's ear and Taylor smiled then got up and went to the stage. She went and stood in front of the mic and closed her eyes and began to sing.

_II was sent here for you  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_You were sent for me too  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_Oooh I've never seen anything  
In much more than you and me  
Extraordinary machine_

_Oooh I've never loved, I've never loved  
Never loved someone like this  
All-I-know is..._

_I was sent here for you  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_You were sent for me too  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_All made for love, we were made to love_

_I was sent here for you  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_You were sent for me too  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_Oooh, have you ever known  
We laid your eyes on  
The perfect work of art  
I knew right from the start  
Oooh, I was never sure of a God before  
But I know he must exist:  
He created this_

_I was sent here for you  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_You were sent for me too  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_All made for love, we were made to love_

_I was sent here for you  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_You were sent for me too  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_I was sent here for you..._

_You were sent for me too..._

_I was sent here for you..._

_You were sent for me too...  
sent here for you  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_You were sent for me too  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_Oooh I've never seen anything  
In much more than you and me  
Extraordinary machine_

_Oooh I've never loved, I've never loved  
Never loved someone like this  
All-I-know is..._

_I was sent here for you  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_You were sent for me too  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_All made for love, we were made to love_

_I was sent here for you  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_You were sent for me too  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_Oooh, have you ever known  
We laid your eyes on  
The perfect work of art  
I knew right from the start  
Oooh, I was never sure of a God before  
But I know he must exist:  
He created this_

_I was sent here for you  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_You were sent for me too  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_All made for love, we were made to love_

_I was sent here for you  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_You were sent for me too  
We were made to love  
We were made to love_

_I was sent here for you..._

_You were sent for me too..._

_I was sent here for you..._

_You were sent for me too..._

That last long note Taylor hit did it. Everyone stood up and started cheering. Even people all the way down the beach started cheering. Troy couldn't stop staring at her. Something about her voice made her seem very familiar but he couldn't figure it looked over at him and smiled and he smiled right back.

**Feel free to PM me if you see anything I could improve on Or if you want me to include your ideas in the story. Don't worry, I will give you credit for the idea. please review :)**

**xo SimpleUnique**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week had past by and everyone was getting used to having Aria and Maxine. Maxine was getting really close with Chad and surprisingly, Aria and Lyle were getting close. This didn't settle good with Troy. Troy liked Aria but he didn't know how to get close with her. Gabriella was leaving for fashion week in Madrid for 2 weeks. This was the perfect opportunity to get close with her.  
It was midnight when Troy got back home from taking Gabriella to the airport. Everyone was asleep, so he thought. He walked in the house and put his keys on the rack. He was about to go to the kitchen when he heard movement coming from the stairs. He stopped where he was at. It was Aria. She had her hair in a messy bun and a over sized shirt. He wondered what she was doing up so late. This was his chance, and he was going to take it. He started walking towards the kitchen as she walked in the kitchen. He watched her from the door as she went to the cabinet and got a cup, sat it on the counter and walked over to the refrigerator. "Couldn't sleep?"  
Aria almost jumped so hard she almost dropped the juice. She turned around and glared at Troy, this mad him laugh. "You scared the crap out of me."  
"I'm sorry. But that was funny and you know it."  
"Yeah yeah. But I couldn't sleep."  
He walked over to the counter and sat in the stool. "I see." He stopped talking for a moment. "You know, you look very familiar to me."  
Aria looked up at him. "Maybe we met before in a different life."  
Troy chuckled. "Maybe." Troy didn't know what to do next. He watched her as she looked out the window.  
"Hey, were you about to go to sleep?"  
"No, just was gonna hang out down here for awhile."  
Aria smiled at him. "I wanna show you something. But it's in the water. Can you hold your breath for a long period of time?"  
"Yeah, I can,"  
"Great! Grab your flashlight and let's go!" Troy went and got the flashlight out of the closet and Aria grabbed him then they went to the ocean. As Aria was running down to the ocean she took her shirt off. Troy stopped running and just looked at her body. She had the perfect milk chocolate body, large full breast, and a fat ass. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Come on!" Aria called out to him. Troy took his shirt and jeans off and went to the water. Aria walked further out in the water before she turned around to Troy. "Follow close behind me okay and if you need air just tap on me." Troy nodded his head and Aria dived underwater. Troy looked back at the house then followed her. They were swimming further and further down then they approached a rock. Aria pointed to the rock gesturing for Troy to help her. They pushed the rock away and it went inside and closed it behind them. They swam to the surface of the cave for air. When Troy got to the top he looked around. It was the most beautiful place he ever saw. It was like a jungle with a beautiful waterfall except, it was inside of a cave.  
"Wow! This place is beautiful."  
Aria swam over to the rocks and sat on one. "My mother used to bring me here. It's beautiful."  
Troy swam over and sat beside her. "Your a very interesting girl." He looked in her eyes while saying that with a straight face. Aria couldn't look away, it was like his blue eyes wouldn't let her. They slowly started to lean in then when just inches away, Troy moved back. "Um, so. How you like it here so far?"  
Aria sighed. "It's great I guess. Not really how I wanted it to go."  
"Don't worry, it'll get better." Troy smiled and winked at her and gave her a one arm hug. They were doing it again. Just inches away. But it didn't happen.  
"So, how's you and Gabriella?"  
Troy looked straight ahead and thought for a moment. Should he tell her about their engagement? He wanted to find out more before he said anything. "Oh, we're good."  
Aria nodded. "This place is beautiful. I'm glad you showed me this. Let's head back now."  
"Yeah, sure." They both jumped in the water and swam out. When they were closing the door, little did they know, someone spotted them.  
The next day everyone was out doing there own thing. Aria stayed at home with, Kelsi, Kyle, and Troy. The girls were in the den with Kyle watching movies when Troy came down. He looked over and saw Taylor and Kelsi both cuddled up with Kyle. This made Troy jealous. Why am I getting mad, he thought in his head. They weren't together. He had a fiancée. So why was he getting jealous? Troy shook the feeling off and focused on getting Aria away from Kyle.  
"Hey Aria," Aria turned around from her spot on the couch to face Troy, "Wanna go out with me? You know, to see the town."  
Aria smiled. "Of course. I'll just have to change, I'll meet you in the front." She got up and went upstairs. Troy looked over at Kyle and saw him glaring at him. Troy just smirked at him and walked out of the room. Troy went to the kitchen and grabbed a apple and a bottled water then headed to the door. When he was about to walk out, his phone ringed.  
"Hello?"  
"Troy! It's your pop. Natalie went into labor, get to the hospital soon as you can!"  
"Wow. Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." Just when he hung up Aria was coming down the stairs. She had her hair in a bun with a few strands hanging down. She wore a off the shoulder summer sweater with shorts and combat boots. "Looks like we're going to the hospital and you get to meet my family. My sister just went into labor."  
"Oh wow. Let's go then." They both got in the car and drove off.  
When they got to the everyone was sitting in the waiting room. A little girl ran up to Troy when they got in.  
"Unc Troy!" She ran over to him and he picked her up and threw her up in the air. This made the little girl giggle.  
"Hey baby girl!" He kissed her on her forehead and looked over at his parents. They seemed sad.  
"Mom.. Dad? What's wrong?" They looked up and saw the worry in Troy's eye.  
"It's best we talk without little ears around." Troy looked at the little girl then turned to Aria.  
"Can you hold her while I'll talk to my parents."  
Aria looked between Troy and the little girl. "Yeah sure." She took the little girl out of Troys hands and went and sat down.  
"What's your name?" The little girl asked Aria.  
"My name is Aria. But you can call me Ari."  
"Hi Ari. I'm Kyra but everyone calls me Ky." Kyra turned to look at her Uncle and saw him crying. "What's wrong with Unc Troy?"  
Aria looked over at Troy and saw him lean on his mother and begin to sob. "I don't know."  
Troy's parents walked over to Aria and Kyra. "Come on Kyra, we have to go get your things from your house." His mama took the little girl and they left the hospital. Aria walked over to Troy and held her arms out for a hug. He looked at her then hugged her and began to silently cry.  
"Come on, let's get out of here. I'll drive." Aria took the keys and led Troy out of the hospital. They went to the Steak & Shake to grab a bite to didn't bother asking Troy what happened, she knew he would tell her when he was ready. "This is the best food I've ever had, omg." Aria stated with a mouth full of food.  
Troy had a little smile come across his face. "My sister dead." Aria stopped eating and looked up at Troy. "It happened while she was giving birth."  
She put her hand on his. "I'm so sorry to hear that Troy."  
"It's okay. The good side of it is my little nephew made it out safely. I have full custody of both of them now. Natalie left them to me in her will. Plus my parents are to old to take care of a baby and a 1 year old." Aria didn't know what to say.  
"Wow. Well I'm here for you if you need anything." Aria gave him a hug.

Later on that week. They had the funeral for his sister. Aria was sad and nervous because she had never seen anything like that before. Kyra sat in Troy's arm confused and crying because everyone else was. Aria was holding his newborn nephew who just slept in her arms the whole time. Before they even got back to the mansion, Kyra was fast asleep. Troy took her upstairs and laid her in his bed because he hadn't gotten her room nor the nursery together yet. Troy went back downstairs and found Aria watching tv. "Aria. I was wondering if you could do me a big favor."  
She turned around from her position on the couch to look at Troy. "Yeah, sure. Anything."  
"I was wondering if you could help me decorate Ky and Landon's room."  
Aria got excited. "I would love too. Let's start now." Aria got up and went to the office to use the computer. She brought a whole bunch of cool things for the too little children. "When should the stuff be here?"  
"Well I did express mail so should be by tomorrow."  
"Okay great. Just get Ky out of the house for a bit and I'll have it done by time you guys get back."  
"Okay then." Troy sat there for a minute. "Um, Aria?"  
"Yeah." She looked up into his big blue eyes.  
"I Just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me since you've been here. I really appreciate it."  
"No problem at all. I was always taught to be there for people you care about." At those words, Troy turned and looked into her eyes. There it was again. That connection they always get when they look into each other's eyes. They started to inch closer together and the moment was broken by Gabriella bursting through the door. They both jumped apart. Gabriella didn't notice what she interrupted. She ran straight over to Troy. "My Troy.!" She gave him a big hug.  
"Gabs, what are you doing back so early?"  
"Well your parents told me what happened and I just had to come and check on you." Landon started to cry. Aria got up, "I'll go get him." And she left.  
"What were you two doing?"  
"Uh, we were ordering stuff for the nursery and Ky's rooms. I asked her to decorate them for me."  
"Oh. Well I could've did that for you."  
"Well you were so busy so I just asked Aria."  
"Oh, well then. I'm here for 2 days and then I have to go back. I was planning on having some alone time with you." She began rubbing on Troy's chest.  
"I can't Gabs. Aria and I have a lot to do. I should go check on Landon." He kissed her on her forehead and left the room. Gabriella didn't like the fact that he's giving Aria all this attention. She was going to put a stop to all of this.

Troy went upstairs and was about to walk in when he saw Aria singing to Landon.

_?Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby._

_Care you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.?_

He watched as she laid him back down in his crib. "You really good with him."  
Aria looked up and saw Troy coming into the room, then looked back down at Landon. "It's crazy how fast I've gained to love and care for him." She watched as Landon's little chest moved up and down as he slept. "Come on, let's go." They quietly closed the door behind them as they left the room. They were greeted by Gabby coming down the hall and Ky coming out of her room rubbing her eyes. Gabby come up to the little girl and grabbed her and kneeled down to her level.  
"Hey there beautiful." Kyra snatched away from Gabby, and ran over to Aria and wrapped her arms around her legs and hid her face in her legs. Gabby had a mad look on her face while Troy just chuckled nervously. Aria picked Kyra up and she put her face in her neck.  
"Come on Ky, let's go make some cookies."  
"Ya! Tookies!" Aria smiled and they went downstairs.  
Gabriella gave Troy a cold look then brushed past him to go to their room. Troy didn't even say anything. He just wasn't as interested in Gabriella anymore. He was mainly focused on Aria.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)**

**xo SimpleUnqiue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been really busy lately. But you all are still with me and my story. Update of Something Wonderful and Love In All The Wrong Placescoming later on this week.**

Chapter 5

Back down in Atlantic, the King couldn't eat or sleep. He had to get his baby girl back. He was in the garden that he had built as a memorial for his wife. He went over to her grave and knelt down in front of it. "I'm so sorry my love. I failed you. I couldn't protect her. If she's still alive, please give me some type of sign." The King put his head down on type if the tomb and silent began to cry.

Troy had took Kyra out for the day so Taylor could get her and Landon's room together.

She was going to do a mermaid theme room for Kyra. She thought it would be a hint to her secret and also Kyra would like it. All around the walls of the from were covered with the sea and it also had the Disney Princess Ariel (her sister) was on the wall. Even the door was covered. Her bed was like a bunk bed except under was a little area were she can do her schoolwork. Across the room was her TV and next to it was her dresser which had to vertical mini fish tanks on each side of the mirror. Taylor thought she did a great job on the little girls room. Just like Kyra's room, Taylor had covered Landon's walls the same except it was Finding Nemo themed. He had every thing a regular nursery would have. Just when Taylor went to go get Landon from waking up from his nap, Kyra and Troy walked through the door.

"Tay!" Kyra ran over to Taylor and hugged her legs.

"Hey Ky! How was your time with Uncle Troy?"

"Fun! We went to the park and got ice cream!"

"Oh wow! Sounds like fun! Hey, I have a surprise for you"

"I love surprises!" The little girl started jumping up and down.

"Well. Let's go see your surprise then." Troy said while picking her up. They walked down the hallway and stood at the door. "You ready?" Kyra nodded her head rapidly. Troy put her down in front of the door then opened it. Kyra walked into her new room and screamed. She couldn't stop squealing. She was jumping up and down,touching all her new clothes and her new toys and bed. She was just in awe. Troy turned and looked at Aria with wide eyes and mouthed wow to her. He was even shocked how good the room turned out to be.

"I love it!" Kyra squealed. She ran over to Troy and have him a hug then went to Aria next.

"It's all yours sweetie." Aria couldn't stop smiling. She loved seeing the little girl with so much excitement and the big smile that was on her face.

"Can I stay and play for awhile?"

"Of course you can." At those words, Kyra took off running to her toys. Troy turned to Taylor and saw her picking up Landon from the floor and saw him snuggle into her arms. Troy's heart melted at that. Everyone had grown attached to Taylor. Especially Troy and the kids.

Gabriella walked in and saw Aria holding Landon and went and took him from her. "Hey handsome boy!" Landon immediately started crying and reaching over to Taylor. Taylor came and took him back and he stopped crying. This mad Gabriella angry.

"It's okay Landon." She started rubbing his back. Gabriella was about to say something them Troy cut her off.

"Come on Gabs." He took her pit of the room. "Watch yourself." And with that Troy went back in the room. Gabriella huffed.

"Nobody comes and messes with Gabriella. I'll show her." And with that, she left.

Chad and Maxine were really hitting it off. They would spend so much time together. It was Friday and Chad wanted to do something special for Maxine. He arranged for them to have a carriage ride through town and eat at the best restaurant in town Lé Hermosa. Maxine came down the stairs in a elegant black dress, she had her hair pinned up, with simple silver jewelry and silver heels. Chad couldn't keep his eyes off her as she came down the stairs.

She looked up at him a little embarrassed. "What? To much?"

Chad snapped out of his gaze, "No, you look beautiful." Maxine smiled at him and he smiled back. "Let's go." He's put out his arm for her to wrap her arm around his, and she did. They made their way over to the carriage that was waiting for them outside to go out for their date. Chad took Maxine to the finest restaurant in town, when they finished, they took a walk in the park.

Taylor had just put Landon down to sleep in his bed and headed back downstairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she heard Troy talking on the phone from his office, then he hung up. Taylor slowly started to walk towards his office when soft music started to play. She got to the door and peaked inside and saw Troy leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. She softly knocked on the door. Troy turned and gave her a soft smile. "You okay?"

Troy sat up straight in his chair. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired and stressed. I've been working on the paperwork for custody of Landon and Kyra. Their going to go tomorrow and stay with my parents in Italy for the summer. You need something?"

Taylor fully walked in and sat on the edge of his desk. "No. Just was walking down the stairs and heard you talking, just wanted to see if you were okay. Do you need something?"

Troy chuckled and stated rubbing the back of his neck and trying to crack his back, "A massage would be great."

"I can give you a massage. I'm great at them." Troy looked at Taylor and she just smiled back at him. "Come on, I don't bite. Come lay down on the couch and take off your shirt." Troy did what she asked and got up and laid down on the couch. After Troy laid down, Taylor climbed on his back which caught Troy off guard and made him jump a little. "Don't worry, I won't try anything." But little did Taylor know, that Troy wanted her to make a move. Taylor grabbed some lotion from off his self and squeezed it on his back. She slowly started to rub her hands up and down Troy's back, smearing the lotion into his skin. Troy let out a soft moan and this made Taylor giggle. She started from his neck and slowly work her way down to his lower back.

Troy let to another soft moan. "That feels so good Taylor." Taylor just smirked. Neither one of them noticed the shadow that appeared on the wall until someone cleared their throat. Taylor jumped off Troy's back and Troy jumped up out of his seat and tried to hurry and put his shirt back on.

"Well, what's going on here?" It was Kelsi.

Taylor started to fumble over her words. "Wel...well... I was jus..just giving, uh.. Troy here a ..uh..little back massage. Noth..nothing else."

"Yeah, you know, just a back massage. Nothing else."

"Mhm, okay then." Kelsi had a smirk on her face and she just turned and walked away. Troy and Taylor just looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well that was awkward." Taylor giggled

"Yeah it was." Troy said laughing. After the laughing died down, Troy had a small smile on his face and just started staring at Taylor, mesmerized by her beauty. He loved the way her almond eyes light up when ever she smiles. He loved her smile. "You are so beautiful." Troy said without even knowing he said it out loud. "Uh, I mean..not like that. No.. I mean..you are beatific though..but uh.."

Taylor giggled and blushed. "It's okay Troy. I know what you meant, and thank you for the compliment." Now it was Taylor's turn to stare at him. It was like every time she looked into his eyes, she got lost sea of crystal blue water. Troy slowly started to lean in closer. Taylor started to do the same thing. But the moment was once again broken by the sound of the front door closing. Taylor and Troy jumped apart. "Well it's getting late. I should go to bed now."

"Uh, yeah. Me too. Just gotta finish something's up here first."

Taylor slowly started to back up toward the door. "Yeah. Well, uh, I'll see you in the morning." Taylor backed up into the door. This made Troy chuckled and Taylor blush. "Goodnight Troy."

Troy smiled at her. "Goodnight Taylor." Then she left.

For the rest of the night, Troy thought about Taylor. And Taylor thought about Troy. Both of them hoping that the moment they shared wasn't broken again.

**Please review for me and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be much longer. **

**xo SimpleUnique**


End file.
